1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus represented by an inkjet printer includes a recording head. The recording head includes an ejection port opening on a surface (ejection port surface) thereof, and ink or the like is ejected from the ejection port and lands on a recording medium. In this manner, images and characters are recorded.
Adhering a tape which is referred to as a protective tape or the like on the ejection port of the recording head is known as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-194736. Adhesion of the tape on the ejection port surface may restrain ink from evaporating from the ejection port surface and the ejection port surface from being scratched at the time of shipping, for example.